This is Goodybye
by writer chickie
Summary: Jason Tells Courtney Goodbye for Good...spoilers for 414


Disclaimer - Don't own them...really I don't...and I don't have enough money to sue, so   
  
don't bother.  
  
Author's note - This is in response to the spoiler challenge for when Jason Tells Courtney  
  
That it is over...oh and this was written before Courtney's little hit Jason with a tree  
  
act so it isn't true to the show.  
  
This is Goodbye  
  
Looking around the Penthouse Jason tried to summon up the sense of loss he was sure he   
  
was supposed to be accompanying the sight and sound of an empty penthouse. But he felt nothing. Running a hand through he spiky blond hair Jason took in the interior of his home, it was back to the way it had been before Courtney, but looking at the simplicity he remembered how she had hand picked each piece. They had been of high quality but did nothing to make him feel at home. Remembering the cluttered look of the rooms Jason enjoyed the simplicity that was more to his taste.  
  
Looking out over the city of Port Charles Jason again tried to summon up an emotional response to his divorce, but as before failed. Leaning his head against the glass of the patio doors he let his thoughts wander back through the months to the day that had finalized the direction of his marriage  
  
flashback  
  
Looking at the envelope in his hand Jason felt a twinge of regret, he didn't want to become a divorce statistic but after talking to Courtney he didn't see another choice. He had run into her at Kelly's one afternoon and had tried to talk to her but instead of a calm conversation about the state of their marriage Courtney had spend twenty minuets ranting about how he wouldn't give up his job for her.  
  
In order to put an end to the scene she was making he had left trying not to listen to the words being thrown at his back.  
  
Now, looking at the divorce papers he had just been given Jason knew without a doubt what he had to do.  
  
end flashback  
  
Moving away from the patio doors Jason tried to find someplace where he wouldn't be assaulted by memories fo any kind. Winding up in the kitchen he made himself a cup of coffee in hopes that a familiar task would occupy his mind and allow his a moment's peace.  
  
By the time the coffee was ready his mind had moved back into memory mode.  
  
flashback  
  
This was going to be a long week was the thought rolling around inside his head when he heard the Penthouse door open. The strong odor of floral perfume informed him of the identity of his visitor.  
  
Turning around Jason took in her appearance, finding that as was often the case lately, Courtney was wearing white. He also noticed the glowing color of her skin, a testament to the happiness brought on by her new found independence. Pondering for a few moments he had to admit that independence agreed with her, but then unbidden came the reminder that to many money was a siren's song.  
  
Looking at her Jason saw a glimpse of what had drawn him towards her in the first place. Her enthusiasm for life and seemingly fragility and innocence had reminded him of someone he knew but could not have. At the time he could have Courtney, her marriage to AJ had not been all that much of an obstacle. With everything that had happened during that time period he had known about her fascination with him.   
  
But with time the things that had drawn him towards her had begun to fade. Her association with Sonny and the business had changed her, bringing out aspects of her personality that would have been better left alone; selfishness, possessiveness, cynicism and fear. He hadn't seen it until their marriage had begun breaking apart, but with the insight had come understanding and regret.  
  
Meeting Courtney's gaze Jason let his regret show. He hadn't wanted to have his marriage end like this but nor could he keep Courtney chained to him in a marriage that would never work. Instead it would kill bits of their souls until all that would remain would be empty bitter shells of the people they had been.  
  
Without a word he moved towards his desk and the envelope laying there. Despite his voicing arguments to the contrary he had known from the early days of their separation that their marriage would end up being a statistic.   
  
Handing her the signed divorce papers Jason turned to stare out a window. He heard the sound of papers being unfolded and knew she was looking to make sure that he had signed them. Turning back towards her, Jason tried to put his feelings into words to explain to Courtney.  
  
"I never wanted our marriage to become a statistic but I honestly see no way to avoid it. I won't give up my job and you can't accept my job. I realize that there is more to it than that but simplified our problems all come down to the business. The business is effecting us in different ways. I've been a part of the business since I became Jason Morgan, it is part of who I am. Being around the business brought out aspects of your character that are different from your personality as it was before. Exposure to the "life" made you bitter and cynical Courtney."  
  
Raising a hand to silence the protest forming on her lips Jason continued, knowing that he need to say this no matter how much it might hurt them both.   
  
"When you came to Port Charles, even early on in your marriage to AJ, you were excited about life and still innocent in many ways, but being around Sonny and I and the lives we lead slowly destroyed your enthusiasm and your innocence. Being around us also took away your independence, for once you were seen with us you became a way to get to us, to make us give into the demands of others. For that reason you had a guard who you ditched more times that I care to remember, putting yourself at risk. Seeking you now I realize that you need your independence to live a happy and full life, and I'm sorry that I didn't see it before.   
  
Divorce is not something I like or endorse but in our case it was the best option, though we may love each other that isn't enough to overcome the problems surrounding our marriage.   
  
I signed the papers and anything you want, other than the Penthouse you can have, just have Justice draw up the paper work."  
  
Having gotten everything that he wanted to say said he had turned and left a shocked Courtney staring at his back.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Putting his coffee mug down Jason tried to find something to occupy his time but looking around found nothing, he'd already done the warehouse books, restored the penthouse to it's former simplicity and cleaned all of his guns.  
  
Out of the blue his cell phone began ringing, something Jason found to be odd since Sonny was out of town and Courtney didn't have his new number. Then like a light bulb clicking on Jason remembered who else had his number, Elizabeth. Taking a glance at the calender on the fridge even as he dove for his phone Jason felt himself frown wondering if something was wrong with Elizabeth or the baby. Phone in his grasp he hit the answer key and waited. What he heard had him sprinting out the door keys in hand.  
  
Making his way through the corridors of the hospital Jason looked frantically for room number 441. Elizabeth had been admitted an hour ago with contraction and because she had insisted they hospital had called him instead of trying to contact her ex-husband, Ric.  
  
Finding her room Jason hesitated not wanting to disturb her if she was resting and not wanting to intrude if the doctor was with her. After standing in the hall for a few moment he knocked softly before pushing the door open to reveal a heart warming sight. Sitting propped up by pillows was Elizabeth, her daughter cradled in her arms. Moving to stand beside the bed Jason reached out a tentative finger to touch a small cheek marveling at the texture of the newborn's skin.   
  
He and Elizabeth had begun rebuilding their friendship in March and as her pregnancy had progressed so had their friendship. But as their friendship had recovered her marriage had failed. Ric had proved yet again that his issues with Sonny were more important than Elizabeth or his supposed love for her. It had become clear how much Ric wanted to see Sonny hurt when he had watched Faith take aim at Michael and Morgan. If not for Luke, Sonny would have lost everything that May night, as it was Ric had lost his wife, adopted child, job and chance for revenge all in the space of an hour.   
  
Looking down at Elizabeth's smiling face Jason let the memories go, choosing instead to embrace the present. Taking Inessa Webber into his arms Jason settled into the chair beside Elizabeth's hospital bed and began telling her about a country called Italy, its glass blowers and how the light seemed to be different there. 


End file.
